


Musical Drabbles

by spncest



Category: American Revolution RPF, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, Suicide, Triggering Material
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spncest/pseuds/spncest
Summary: A mix of fluffy and/or smutty drabbles with mixed relationships from different musicals so stay open minded!





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> I will write whenever the mood strikes me. Hopefully.

I will intend to save this chapter as a table of contents! I will edit every time I add! Enjoy!

Chapter 1 - Table of Contents

Chapter 2 - For Forever - A Dear Evan Hansen angst drabble (Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy)


	2. For Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of his day dreams of Zoe Murphy, he finds one face that won't leave him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an angsty little short with touches of fluff that takes place right after the song For Forever but before the song Sincerely Me. This all happens when Evan gets home and recalls how his life could have been different. 
> 
> This does have some suicide topics that might be triggering so proceed with caution. 
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy :)

"Fuck..." Evan murmured quietly as he shoved his face into his rather hard pillow. His arm was pulsing with pain to the beat of his racing heart. His face lifted and his eyes caught sight of the little box on his bedside which contained his anxiety medication. He sat up slowly and popped a pill, swallowing it with a sip of water, his heart slowing at the calming routine action. 

God did he need a distraction. He opened up his laptop but after perusing social media, he was only left with more of an empty feeling. With his mind completely numb, he shoved the computer away. His body thumped against the bed as he propelled it backwards into a prone position. His arm twinged a bit and he let out a nervous sigh, clenching the sheets of the bed between his fingers. 

He was in deep shit, one lie after another had poured itself out of his mouth, not stopping. From the stupid ice cream place to... To what? Someone actually being there for him? He let out a small pathetic whimper, the loneliness just eating away at his insides. All he wanted to do was help the Murphys. Sure, he guessed they were a bit happier after he told them what they wanted to hear but he had upset Zoe.

Zoe... The pinnacle of his life, the girl who's name was typed on a piece of paper for a stupid therapy assignment that cause Connor Murphy to go home and slit his wrists. Or hang himself... Or shoot himself... Or- Evan shook his head radically and stared at the ceiling, once again ridding himself of all thoughts. He breathed in and out a couple times before the thoughts in his head started to change for the better.

An open field that's framed with trees. The same tale that he conjured up for the poor, grieving family. He closes his eyes tightly and suddenly he's there. Everything is just how he had pictured it before but standing in front of him was a girl. 

Zoe Murphy gave a brilliant smile and Evan's steps across the field faltered. She let out a laugh and ran across the short amount of field to him. He gawked awkwardly and she grabbed his arm, which was miraculously not broken anymore, and tugged him, running and laughing ahead of him. She ran to the edge of the woods, dashing through the trees as he struggled to keep up.

"You gotta be faster!" She yelled back at him. He smiled and shook his head, panting and picking up the pace of his legs. She darted behind a large oak and he followed, stopping suddenly as his body collided with another, sending the figure sprawling underneath him. 

Evan closed his eyes upon impact, squeezing tightly so as to distract himself from the blow. The figure shifted beneath him and Evan opened his eyes, aware of his head being on someone's not so squishy chest. When he saw who it as he jolted backwards.

"Hi to you too, Dumbass" Connor said tauntingly, and suddenly, Evan's eyes flew open and he sat up in bed, stock still. Why the fuck as Connor Murphy in his daydreams, until today he hadn't even thought of the possibility of them being friends, in this life or the next.

Evan's breaths slowed and he blinked, looking at the clock on his wall. 7:23. Twenty minutes from when he had laid down. Did he just sleep? He could have sworn he was still awake. He laid back down and thought. His eyes fluttered shut again, holding his arm tenderly. He took deep breaths and drifted into a deep, dream-like state once again. 

Zoe's face materialized before him. His smile faltered and Zoe looked up at him. "You okay?" she asked with a small smile, running a hand through his hair. He nodded choppily and gave his best grin. Zoe got up and brushed herself off, looking down at him. 

"You look like you've seen a ghost" Zoe said with a bit of worry.

"You have no idea..." Evan brushed off as Zoe walked behind him and he stood up. He suddenly felt arms slide around his middle and he smiled a bit.

"Don't I though?" Replied a cheeky voice that was definitely not Zoe. Evan jumped and Connor pulled him closer. Connor's lips brushed his ear and the taller boy whispered garbled nonsense as Evan felt himself being carried by the voice. 

"C-Connor..."

"Hm?"

"You're dead..."

"Ya think?" Connor said with a snicker, letting Evan go, pushing him to the ground like he did three days earlier in the hallway. Evan scrambled away on his elbows and knees before a voice stopped him.

"Evan...?" That was Zoe. He whipped his head around, his eyes filled with fear. Zoe looked down at him with pity. She bent and got on his level, straddling his waist. "Did something happen, Love?"

"L-Love?" Evan managed, staring up at the girl who sat on his waist.

"Of course! are you feeling well?" She said with concern, feeling his forehead. He sighed as her hand caressed his face. "I'm fine..." he said, The grass suddenly making the arm that should be in his cast very itchy. 

Evan looked up at her with watery eyes and noticed that suddenly the space between their faces was decreasing. Zoe descended upon him, fitting her lips over his and his eyes stayed open in shock before they fluttered closed, giving in to the feeling. He felt a tongue prod at his lips after a short while and he gasped in surprise, wanting to pull away, but suddenly there was a strong force on his neck, willing him to stay. He opened his eyes and nearly screamed. He yanked his face away, despite the pain in his neck.

"Connor!" Evan accused loudly, trying to scramble backwards, but he was stopped by the other boy's hips pinning him down. The taller boy gave an evil smirk, putting his hair up into a pony tail with the band on his wrist like he was not just swapping spit with Evan. 

"What's wrong Evan? Too innocent to play?"

"Uh no! I was just kissing your sister and- well it was your sister and not you but-"

"Shhhhh" Connor shushed, pressing a finger to his lips. "We have the same face, just imagine it's her." 

"But I-"

"Sh." He said, leaning in once again to peck Evan's lips to see how he would react. The smaller boy stuttered.

"Y-You're dead!" He protested, more annoyed and infuriated than anything. 

Connor rolled his eyes, "You're gonna have to think of a different excuse Evan." He said, completely unimpressed.

The boy squirmed and Connor rolled his eyes, getting up and walking towards the tallest tree around. He jumped, revealing a sliver of his torso under the edge of his shirt. The older boy grabbed a low branch and swung himself upwards, starting to climb.

"Follow me!" He called and Evan stared, dumbfounded. Unthinkingly he followed, climbing up the same way. 

"Where are we going?" Evan called upwards.

"You'll see. I wanna see what the world looks like from up so high." He said, climbing at an incredible pace that Evan found very hard to keep up with.

Finally, both boys made it to the top, breaking through a layer of thick leaves. 

"Hey.. This tree.. Did you know that in the summer time this tr-" Connor smacked Evan's head.

"Shut it, Fuck Face." Connor said with a blinding grin, and somehow Evan didn't mind. Evan scooted closer to Connor, sitting on the same branch, knees to thighs touching. 

Evan leaned his head on the taller boy's shoulder, staring off at the sun. The sun cast handsome shadows across Connor's face and Evan grinned up at him.

"Somehow I don't mind this... I feel like I finally have someone."

"Even though I'm dead?" The taller boy asked skeptically

Evan nodded and they faced each other.

"But that doesn't mean-!" Evan was interrupted by Connor's lips crashing into his and he, once again, was frightened. Connor soothed him with a gentle hand on his face.

"Shhhh... easy there, Nerd." Connor said with something akin to affinity. He pulled away a couple centimeters, them sharing breaths for the next few minutes, their lips brushing a bit and Evan slowly fell deeper under Connor's spell.

"Connor I-" 

**SNAP**

Suddenly, the branch they were sitting on gave way. Connor smiled sadly and somehow stayed where he was as Evan began to fall, getting further and further away from the other boy.

"Connor!" Evan cried out, reaching out his hand upwards as he fell for what seemed to be forever. Tears welled up in his eyes and he continued to fall, screaming the other's name in hysteria. Branches smacked him in the face but nothing could compare to the sensation of the impact of the ground and his arm crunching beneath his body. He let out a pure scream of agonizing pain as the bone broke with an audible crack. He stared up at the tree but Connor wasn't there. No one was there. The branch hadn't broken. He had let go, and no one was there... No one would ever be there. Connor was gone.

Evan awoke with a start, panting heavily and screaming as his arm throbbed. No one was home to hear him scream. His mom was gone. She was always gone. Everyone was always gone. He straightened his back and evened his breathing. He guessed he would just be alone for forever.


	3. I could never forget you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After John is in an accident he wakes up in a hospital and doesn't quite know anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy angst of not remembering your partner but falling in love again very quickly. Shouldn't be too truamatic, but... We'll see ;) 
> 
> No explicit stuff so far 
> 
> I gave up in the middle of this and didn't bother proofreading too much. HAHAH kill me 
> 
> Enjoy :)

John's eyes fluttered open and the first thing his roaming eyes landed on was the face hovering above him. He let out a small shriek and shrunk back, frightened. 

The man was really handsome, sure, but what gave him the right to invade his space? He shook the stranger off when he went to clasp their hands together all while the man had praises falling from his lips. 

"John! Oh my sweet John! You're alive! I thought I had lost you! I swear I would have killed you if you died! Why the fuck would you do this to me?! To your family?! Herc, Laf, and I were worried sick! I'm so sorry, John!" 

John looked at the man, "uh... That's okay.." He said raspily, his voice as crunchy as gravel. "But uh... Who are you?" He asked staring up at the doe eyes that peered back at him. 

"John- cut that shit out, I mean it." The stranger said seriously, his eyes welling with more tears than before. 

"I don't know what you're talking about... I've never-" suddenly the stranger seized him and kissed him.

John's eyes widened in shock and as he looked around to distract himself, he noticed for the first time that he was in a hospital. Jesus, now John had to play along.

The stranger pulled away and looked at him, searching for signs of recognition. John gave a fake smile and looked up at him, "nice to see you... Uh.... Dear?" He managed. 

The man smiled down at him, relief flooding his face before he brought a hand across John's cheek, smacking hard. 

"Don't you ever do that shit to me again, John Laurens!" The man threatened before smiling and laughing, pulling him into another kiss. 

John was keenly aware of the other's parted lips and it was so tempting to just give in to some handsome stranger, but he solidified his will and pulled away. 

The man looked at him in confusion, "what's wrong? Did I do something? What's gotten into you? Do I need to get a n-?"

"No.. Sh. Listen, sir... I was willing to play along for a bit, but I honestly don't know who you are. That being said, I wouldn't mind getting to know you..." John said shyly as the man looked incredulously down at him.

"I'm sorry-! I have to go!" The man said, his eyes filled with tears once again as he gathered his things which were strewn about the room. 

John spoke up, "wait! You're leaving?!" 

The man nodded and looked back at him, "I-If you really.... Don't know me.. I'm-I'm Alexander Laurens Hamilton. Your fucking partner. It been that way for four fucking years and you can't even-" Alex let out a shuddering sob. 

"Partner.... But I'm not even ou-"

"Out of the closet? Yeah you are. Five years ago we called your damn father and fucking told him that we didn't give a fuck about his opinions but-" Alex's breath caught and held in a frightening way. 

Alexander rushed out of the room before John could stop him, the other hyperventilating. 

John sat alone in silence and thought as hard as he could. Nothing. Emptyness. No Alex. If what he said was true John should be about twenty seven, but the last thing he remembers is his twenty-first birthday with his family.

~

 

Alex slammed the door to the room shut, running down the halls and into an elevator where Herc and Laf stood together, on their way up to see John. 

"Forget it Guys." He said, his voice laced with venom

"Mom ami... What ever is wrong?"

"Did something happen?"

"He's fucking gone! Not gone gone. But gone! He doesn't remember me at all!" Alexander yelled, punching a wall before crumpling in pain.

Lafayette bent down and touched his shoulder. "Hey come on... Let's go talk to him." Alex shook his head weakly and shouted a bit when Hercules scooped him up. The small man pounded on his back, "put me down!" He cried miserably. 

Lafayette and Hercules shared a look and walked back to John's room. 

"Alright John! Listen up!" Lafayette announced as he walked in the room, Alex screaming a bit and startling in Hercules' arms. Hercules hugged the small man in his arms. "Shh" he said quietly as Lafayette sat on John's bed. 

"And- who are you?" The freckled man asked, looking over at Alex nervously, desperately wanting to comfort him. 

There was a knock on the door before Lafayette could speak. "Excuse me." The doctor in the doorway said. "Are any of you related to Mr. Laurens?" 

Alex looked up from Hercules' shoulder, "I am! I'm... Well.. We're ... Married." He mumbled. 

"Well. Mr. Laurens will be right as rain in about two weeks. He is suffering some major amnesia but it doesn't appear to be permanent!" The doctor said gleefully. 

"Really?!" Alex said, jumping out of his depressed stupor. 

The doctor nodded. "This time shall test your marriage, yes? Let's see if John will once again fall in love with you." The doctor said quietly, stepping out with a smile after adding that he would only need to stay for one more day. 

Alex rushed to John's bedside. The freckled man looked up, "hi" he said with a shy smile and Alex laughed, Lafayette and Hercules doing the same. Alex slipped their palms together, "wanna have dinner tomorrow?" He asked and John grinned, "how could I possibly resist?"


End file.
